Hermione's Tale
by livvylovebug
Summary: Hermione gets a back story. This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it. No flames please. Thanks I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a funny world we live in. My whole life I had always thought I would grow up to be a lawyer or doctor or writer. Or maybe even a detective. My father always told me from the moment I started to walk I was always picking things up and trying to figure out what they were, or where they came from. I never thought I would become a witch. I mean, I had never believed in witches in the first place. I had read loads of books on them, grown up watching movies like the _Wizard of Oz_ and _The Witche_s, but they had always been something from fairy tales and stories. They were just as real as unicorns and or werewolves in my mind. Ludicrous fantasies made for children who were ignorant about the world. I am a very practical child, you see. The moment I could read I was absorbing everything I could get my hands on. Books became my whole life. I figured out pretty early the Easter Bunny was actually my parents. When I entered primary school people automatically designated me as the school know–it-all and I was left alone mostly. I didn't mind though. I had whole worlds filled with people and characters that were frankly much nicer then the people at school. I did become friends with one boy, named Richard, who was a few years older then me. During lunch while all the other children were playing he would come sit next to me and ask me what I was reading.

_"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."_ I'd say or _" To Kill A Mockingbird."_

Richard would smile at me. "I haven't heard of either."

This appalled me, of course. What person in their right mind hasn't heard of Mark Twain, or Harper Lee? But then I remembered I wasn't like most nine year olds, but Richard was ten-almost-eleven. Maybe ten year olds didn't read classic literature either. Richard didn't seem to mind my broad reading level though. Everyday he would come sit next to me. Sometimes I would read aloud to him, sometimes he would bring his own books, with weird titles I had never heard of before. Once, I could have sworn the picture on the cover of one of his books had moved. I just shook my head and ignored it; I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me. We would just sit together and read, not saying a word. I laughed enjoying the all the girls at school would make fun of me because the only person I hanged out with was a boy. I told them all to stuff it.

One day, Richard and I were sitting and reading quietly, and I wondered something. Why was Richard choosing to be with me, anyway? He never played with the other boys, who would run around playing football or chasing girls with lizards they found in the water fountain near the lavatory.

"Richard?" I asked, putting down my book.

"What?" He replied.

"Well, I was just wondering… Of all the things you could be doing during lunch…why do you choose to spend it with me?"

He thought for a second, putting his comic on the dusty ground. I noticed it was titled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ He looked at me with bright brown eyes and he smiled.

"I don't know Hermione," He said. "There's just something magical about you."

For some reason that made me feel pretty good about myself.

I was sad when the school year finished; I wouldn't be seeing Richard anymore. He told me he had been accepted to a special school in Scotland, and that he probably wouldn't be back for a while. I was happy for him of course. I hugged him goodbye on the last day of school and as my parents came to pick me up, I realized I might never see Richard again. As I watched him from the rear mirror of our car, and suddenly, I felt a something I hadn't felt in a long time. It swelled through me and, and my throat tightened to where it hurt to swallow. I had never felt this feeling so strongly before. Loneliness… I hadn't felt lonely since I had met Richard. I used to tell myself that I didn't need a friend that that was what books were for but maybe I did. I tried my best to hold in my tears. But slowly the tears began to roll down my face and as that happened, the sky, which had been previously sunny and the sky had been bright and clear, began to grow dark and big gray clouds slid in from out of nowhere. It began to rain.

"That's strange." My mother said from the back seat.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The summer Richard left, things around me began to change. I began to notice things about myself that I had never noticed before. Like the weather around my house seemed to change with my moods. If I were happy, it would be bright and sunny. I was sad or angry it would be stormy and black. That wasn't the only weird thing. Sometimes, if tried really hard, I could make objects move just a little bit by pointing my finger at it. I had no idea what it was. I told myself they had to be just coincidences. I mean, maybe the gravity at my house was unbalanced or something. That was my only explanation. I read all kinds of books on telekinesis, but they weren't much help. There was not any logical reasoning in any book I read, as far as I could figure out telekinesis wasn't a real thing. But it was the only logical explanation I could find. About half way through the summer, I realized I had a serious problem. One morning, I woke up, and I realized I was not in my bed, but floating above it. I screamed, and flailed, falling back onto my bed, with made a horrible creaking noise with the sudden weight, and my bed collapsed into itself, pulling me into the bottom My parents came crashing into my room, falling into one another, terrified looks fixed on their faces.

"Hermione!" My father cried, his hand on his heart. " My God, what happened to your bed?"

I had tears running down my cheeks, and my mother ran to me and pulled me out of the hole that was now my bed and into a tight hug. I hugged her back. I had never been so terrified. I could barely speak…

"I-I…" I sputtered out. I almost told them what had happened; that I had woke up in mid-air. But I realized there was no way on earth they would believe me. Even the concept of me just floating in the air would make them think I was lying or mad._ I_ thought I was going mad.

"I was jumping on the bed." I said finally, hugging my mother even more tightly. "A-and it broke."

"Oh Hermione." My mother replied, shaking her head. " How many times have we told you not to jump on the bed?" she looked at her watch that she wore always. "It's six in the morning! What on earth were you doing up?"

" I'm sorry. I-I couldn't sleep." I replied looking at my feet. "I promise not to do it again."

"Sorry isn't going to fix your bed, Hermione." My father said, glaring at the messy lump on the floor. "You are in big trouble, little miss."

My eyes widened, I never got in trouble. I couldn't imagine what punishment they could give me, I but I bet it would be horrible. Like I would have to clean out the toilet. Eww.

"I'm sorry." I said again. I didn't really know what else to say. My knees felt like jelly and my heart was pumping so hard I could feel it against my chest. I had never lied to my parents before, but I didn't know what else to do. What had happened to me was just to fantastical to believe. For the first time ever I wondered if there was wrong with me.

My punishment ended up being that I got no allowance until I had paid off my bed. It wasn't so bad though. Chores were really easy. I would just imagine everything was clean, and when I came out to do them, all the dishes were done, the floor was swept and the garbage was gone. I thought it was strange, but I didn't mind it as much, since chores were a bore. By the end of the summer, my new bed was paid off, and I owned my own bed again. To celebrate, my parents took me to the neighborhood park for a picnic. I settled under a tree and began to read one of my most favorite books, _The Hobbit_. I had read the book a million times, but I never grew tired of it. Usually I wouldn't even look up from a book, but for some reason, something was pulling at me to look up, and unable to fight the urge, I did. I saw were two men dressed very strangely. They were sitting on a bench nearby and they seemed to be looking in my direction. I couldn't help but look at them. They both extremely long robe like dress things that went down to their feet. One of them was in all black. He had greasy, unkempt black hair and a long hooked nose. Looking at him gave me a horrible feeling; like I was doing something wrong and I had the perpetual desire to take a long bath. The other was much taller and had a much kinder look to him. He was wearing long blue robe, and had a snowy white beard and kind blue eyes that twinkled behind moon shaped glasses. For some reason, I couldn't look away from them. The man with blue eyes met my gaze with a smile, and he nudged the other one, who looked at me and sneered, like I had just tripped on my face. Nobody else noticed them, children ran passed them without a second glance, and a couple who looked as though they were about to sit on the same bench suddenly changed their minds and went to sit by the swings. I had completely forgotten about my book, and I suddenly had the urge to get up and talk to the man with the beard. I started to stand.

"Hermione!" My father called from our picnic spot. "Time to eat!"

I turned to my father. "Just a minute, dad!"

I turned back towards the two men, but they had suddenly disappeared.


End file.
